


Sugar/要想日子过得去头上就得带点绿

by pAntie2



Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: Danny - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:12:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3213761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pAntie2/pseuds/pAntie2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#Hell yeah, Pants in the house!</p><p>#NC-17(or higher?)</p><p>#接葱花总攻大大的脑洞</p><p>#巴尼X队花</p><p>#少量枪阳</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar/要想日子过得去头上就得带点绿

重型机车呼啸着驶进车库，Lee把他那辆艳红的Ducati Desmosedici RR停在老式哈雷旁边，鲜亮的红色飞扬跋扈地倚着陈旧的黑，诱人的构图。

这里是Barney在Luna的忽悠下在Manhattan买下的私宅，他偶尔也回来过夜；“偶尔”——是指他被过夜对象以“脑袋太亮关了灯还是别扭”、“名字让人想起家中老母”以及“突然想起家里洗的菜还没晾起来”这些千奇百怪的理由放了鸽子的情况，频率大概是每个月那么五六次——这时候Barney的住处看上去就是一个很不错的选择。

老兔子总是藏着很棒的whiskey。

不过今天，他只是来交接任务的。

Lee熟门熟路地从门前那块红绿配色的地毯下面摸出钥匙——这个点，估计Barney已经睡下了——毕竟是老年人。

Lee心不在焉地想着，把钥匙插进缩孔；门锁发出了简单的“咔嚓”响动，应声开启。

没上锁？

Lee缩了缩鼻子，他下意识地就把手摸向后腰的军刀。玄关的灯一反常态地敞亮着，空气里有着陌生的味道；Lee说不上来，只是就像是野兽的本能——有着强烈的领地被侵犯的恼怒感。

快速地观察了四周，果不其然Lee在玄关那里发现了一双格格不入的鞋子——不论是鞋码还是款式都同鞋架上Barney和自己的那几双截然不同——或者应该说已经脏污地彻底看不出原来的颜色和款式。

不过这过于整齐的玄关和鞋架倒是证明了并不是外人的入侵或者偷袭，Lee暗自松了口气，捏着军刀的手下意识地跟着松了几分。

那根本只是用来裹住脚的破布吧；Lee看着那双陌生的格外窄小的鞋子，忍不住在内心为Barney日益消弭的底线感到惋惜。

居然连城市无着人员都不放过，未免有些太饥不择食了吧。

Lee一面想着，依旧单手按着后腰，贴墙边的踢脚线蹑手蹑脚地往主卧移动——他只是好奇，这该是多么惊为天人的流浪汉能叫一贯洁癖的Barney动了贼心。

不过可惜的是，Lee还没来得及经过开放式厨房的流理台——头顶的灯便瞬间被打开，Barney穿着他那一身繁复的纹身从主卧里走出来。

只是下一秒，迎接他的并不是充满热情和欲望的拥吻，而是一把反着森冷光的军刀，在他还未反应过来的瞬间，便贴着他的右耳耳廓和脸侧深深地扎进了他身后那面墙里。

“What the heck?!”Barney迟滞了一瞬才稍稍偏了头，恼羞成怒地对着Lee大吼；他只是想出来倒杯水喝。

还有，这个一身杀气的家伙究竟是什么时候来的，接头的任务不是要到两天以后吗？

Lee掷出手中飞刀以后反倒冷静下来，好整以暇地抱肩，靠上身边的墙壁；墙纸是暗纹海盗旗帜，自己和老兔子一起选的，是那个人恶俗的趣味。

“……”Barney看着莫名出现，又莫名地发了一通脾气的Lee，有些无语地暗自揣测他的意图。

“任务提前完成了。”Lee首先出声打破了吊诡的静默，手掏向屁股上的口袋，Barney见了他的动作，审慎地摸向洗碗柜下的后备武器箱，Lee无视了他的动作，从口袋里夹出一张名片大小的纸条，无所谓地冲Barney晃了晃。

“他把上家供出来了？”Barney皱着眉，显然对任务顺利的程度感到有些难以置信。

Lee手指间夹着那张纸条翻来覆去看了一遍，没有回答；却反手把那张纸重新塞回口袋里，抱起手臂，目光在Barney赤裸的身体上来回梭巡。

房间再次陷入沉默，地暖开得很足，Barney觉得他几乎能听见空气里的水汽被瞬间蒸腾的噼啪声响；Lee的目光让他有些难耐，尤其是在他两腿间反复游移的那几次，他觉得自己几乎快被看得硬了。

于是Barney毫不客气地回瞪着Lee，或许是任务的需要，那人又穿着一套警察制服，同之前见过几次的夏装不同，这次是机车皮衣里面搭上一件中袖警服。那人强壮臂肌因为交叠手臂的动作显得更加鼓胀，鼓鼓囊囊地撑起皮衣的衣袖。

Knife man的上臂和背肌总是格外发达，Barney肖想着Lee包裹在警服下赤裸的上身，下意识地舔了舔下唇。

“才几次啊，这就不行了？”Lee促狭地看着Barney半硬起来的下身，意有所指地瞟向房门紧闭的主卧。

Barney被Lee的眼神弄得有些窝火，他隐隐觉得Lee似乎是因为自己带人回来过夜的事在生气。

Barney从喉咙深处嗤笑一声，牵动半边嘴角，还不在意地赤裸着走向靠在墙边的Lee，“搞清楚，我们不过是炮友。”说这话时，他已经把Lee逼到房间一角。

"Indeed."Lee发狠一样扯住Barney后脑的短发，“那就来一炮吧，炮友。”

话音刚落，仿佛漫长的导火索终于燃烧殆尽，炸弹瞬间被引爆。

……

二人已经转战沙发。

Barney正忙着舔咬对方的耳廓，下身大力蹭着那人明显凸起的裆部，突然想起什么似的，“怎么又穿警服？”

Lee正被Barney压在沙发里，一手揪着对方一撮发根，另一手正要向下解开裤头，气息不稳地答了一句，“这……不是警服……嗯操。”

Barney一瞬间回过味来，“F*ck，又是卢娜给你出的好主意？！”

“……你猜。”像是想到什么好玩的事情，Lee单手推拒着Barney一侧的肩膀，从裤袋里掏出个不大的塑胶封套，里面装着红红绿绿的“糖果”。

“套话的时候，还从下家那里顺了点好东西。”Lee说着晃了晃手里的小袋子，“那二货说这玩意儿效果很好，特别适合，体力衰退的中老年人。”

Barney的眼角跳了数下，眼底泛出些许红色血丝，“你在质疑我？”

Lee不置可否地耸了耸肩，推开Barney站到茶几前，从那个小袋子里挑了一颗绿色的丢到嘴里；紧接着反手旋开音响——上次正停在了Adam Levine骚气的嗓音上，新晋的婚礼最佳舞曲，Sugar。

Barney半靠在沙发上，看着对面那人背对着自己，随着音乐摇着那该死的性感的屁股；下一秒，Lee两手拽住裤腿内侧，“刺啦——”的轻微撕裂声之后，那条stripper专用的紧身裤便被干脆地撕开。只留下腰带上的手铐、警棍一应物什在那人屁股上晃悠。

"Shit!"Barney暗骂一声骚货，便跨过茶几；一下转过那人的身体，凶狠地吻上去，粗粝的舌面和那人的纠缠在一处，他感觉到那人正使劲要把那已经化了一半的药片往自己嘴里顶。Barney这一次没有拒绝，也许他正需要些刺激，好叫他忘记那些夜夜缠着他的丁铃当啷作响的铭牌撞击声。

Barney就着Lee的唾液嗑了药，愈发兴奋起来；他掐住Lee的左肩，使尽力气往下摁，Lee了然地半蹲下来，开始舔弄Barney身下已经完全勃起的那根，他从饱满的囊袋开始，顺着暴胀的阳筋一路舔舐到

Lee当初会答应当Barney的炮友，最主要的原因，还是看上了他不俗的那话儿。记得刚入队时在厕所的偶遇，那人从裤子里掏出小钢炮的瞬间，Lee就觉得自己手里那根也不禁硬了几分。

Lee脑袋里浑浑噩噩地闪过一些画面，一面伸手去抚慰自己半勃起的阳根；等反应过来，Barney已经扶着阴茎，欲用力往他喉咙深处挤进去；他配合地吞咽了几次，眼角被噎得泛红，Lee开始翻着白眼用舌头拼命把那根深深地捅进来的阴茎顶出去。

Barney粗喘着，往后退出一点平复了呼吸。Lee的皮衣和上衣已经不知道被扔到哪里，他现在全身仅着一条红黑色的T-Back，腰间扣着警用皮带；而现在他正单膝跪在地上，一手抓捏着Barney的臀部，另一手抚慰隔着丁字裤抚慰着已经从边沿处露出一半的阴茎。

Barney的声音仿佛从腹腔深处传出，性感异常；他沉声命Lee站起来，转身趴到电视机旁的矮柜上头，“把腿分开。”Lee难耐地照做了，下一秒他就感觉到Barney压到自己的身上，模模糊糊地吐着下流的情话。

Barney握着阴茎在Lee的穴口附近蹭着，模拟着性爱抽插的动作；过一会儿他直起上身，从抽屉里找到KY和几只套子，轻车熟路地把安全套的铝膜封套咬在嘴里撕开，一只手捏着KY的瓶身，像是挤果酱一样把大量的润滑剂挤到Lee的背部和臀缝，粗鲁地涂抹开来。

Lee感觉到不少冰凉的润滑剂沿着脊椎和臀缝往下滑，继续流到阴囊和大腿内侧，两腿之间有着诡异的滑腻感，他只得把腿分得更开，Lee一边骂娘一边冲着墙壁哼哼，“老兔子……操，你他妈……嗯，轻一点……一会、嗯、一会儿我要操你的屁股。”

“行……”Barney言简意赅地答了，下一秒便将抹了大量润滑剂的阴茎重重地捅进穴口，没有任何扩张的结果，便是两个人一瞬间都有些发懵，Barney试探着往外退，紧接着咬牙切齿地附到身下人耳边，“你他妈的，不要咬这么紧，欠操吗？”

Lee也被捅得并不好受，索性在过于强烈的兴奋感中，疼痛像是被隔膜在大脑皮层以外；Barney那根粗大的阳根草进来的这个事实，竟让他更硬了几分。

Barney被夹得几乎要在瞬间高潮，他停下动作，强自平复了片刻。

短暂的停顿过后，便是报复性地猛烈抽插，Lee配合地颠着屁股。Barney意犹未尽地掰起身下人的一条腿抬高，以便进入得更深，另一只手从性感的腰窝和尾椎向上，一路抚弄着手下流畅的背肌，一直到那人侧着喘气的半面脸。三根手指顺着Lee半张的嘴捅进去，在他口腔里捣了一手的口水；Barney从Lee的嘴里抽出指头，向下摸到两人结合的地方，就着从穴口溢出的润滑剂揉弄了几下饱胀的阴囊，又转而向上，试探地按着似是已经撑到极限的穴口。

两人喘息愈发粗重，却被淹没在音响一遍遍地唱着的，那首甜得发腻的Sugar里；以至于没有人听到主卧房门被打开的轻响。

Lee首先防备地扭头看向传出响动的方向——光裸细瘦的脚踝、笔直的小腿在有些短的睡裤下若隐若现，手里抱着雪白的枕头瑟缩地靠在主卧门上，Lee砸吧着嘴，暗自感叹Barney瞎得还不算厉害，应该还可以再抢救一下。

只是下一秒当他被顶得不停晃动的视线往上移动几分，看清那人的脸的一瞬间，Lee瞬间回手抽出了挂在腰上晃悠的警棍，“操你妈的，你他娘是干雇佣兵还是开妓院。居然连阴阳也……”

Barney被这么一说，才向那个抱着枕头的“流浪汉”“阴阳”看过去，“你也觉得挺像？”

“……”

幽暗灯光下看不清对方真实的年纪和神情，不过Lee也觉得那人畏手畏脚的样子，确实同阴阳不太一样。

“路上捡的。”Barney满不在乎地答了，刚才因为Lee挣动的动作而停止不前的手指继续，就着抽插的动作一并捅进身下那人紧绷的穴口。

“操，我就知道你对阴阳有非分……嗯、之想。”

“我谢谢你啊，闭嘴吧你。”

 

同一时间，阴阳的公寓内。

“阿嚏——”

听到阴阳的嘹亮的喷嚏声，冈纳赶紧停下手中动作，小心翼翼地伏到那人耳边，担心地问着，“着凉了？没事吧？”

阴阳脸上还泛着情欲的潮红，看到冈纳不断凑近的脸，他下意识拿手臂横到眼前，咬牙切齿地从喉咙里挤出几句话，“你他娘的嘎杂子琉璃球，老子打喷嚏一定是哪个龟孙在念叨你爷爷我呢，关你丫的屁事啊你他娘的快把我的腿从你肩膀上扯下来，要断了啊操。”

Manhattan, New York

“捡的？然后还顺便给人家进行了生命安全和生理健康教育？”Lee促狭地笑了。

Barney老脸有些挂不住，只闷声捏着那人半边屁股，缓慢地大幅度进出，直到听那人絮絮叨叨的调侃都变成压抑的呻吟。

Lee看着那畏缩的身影，心里愈发燃起逗弄的兴趣，他半撑起身子，下身挺翘地对着门口那人，"Hey, wanna threesome?"

回答他的是一声惊恐的响亮的关门声，和Barney越加用力的抽插。

Lee半旋过身，攀住Barney的肩膀，唇凑在那人的旁边，问题被撞得断断续续，“你、 你他妈的，射了、没，什么时候，换、换我啊，F*ck，轻点。”

两人从电视柜转战地板，再从地板挪到沙发上——Barney彻底贯彻了，“一夜一次，一次到天亮”的优良传统，硬生生操了Lee大半夜。

直到天快蒙蒙亮，Barney才意犹未尽地从那人身体里抽出几乎胀大到极限的阳根，甚至不用再撸动，在褪下安全套的一瞬间，白浊便生机勃勃地射了Lee一脸。Lee自己也撸得射了一两回，没预料地被Barney弄了一脸，他有点恼火地要起身去拿纸巾，却被Barney制止，“我来帮你弄干净。”

Barney说着，便扶着半硬的下体，把自己弄到那人肩窝和脸侧的白浊都抹到他的下唇。

“！！！”

“~~~”

“……”

Barney被打翻在地，他单手撑在地板上，咧着嘴从下往上看着Lee晃着他那不遑多让的阳根和屁股，走到客卧的浴室去冲凉。

走进浴室前，Lee恶狠狠地用手背把嘴巴上咸腥的液体擦掉，回头冲着Barney竖了个中指，“下次一定操回本。”

“我等着。”老兔子无所谓地歪头，耸了耸肩。

 

阴阳的公寓。

冈纳揉着眼睛从床上半撑起来，看着阴阳已经穿戴整齐地在那里翻箱倒柜。

“Yang，你在干吗？”

“上次我们去新疆的时候带回来的帽子放在哪里了？”

“？？？”

“啊找到了！”阴阳把那个从衣柜底下翻出来的皱巴巴的绿色小帽儿拍了拍，接着兴奋地像冈纳展示着，“去年从吐鲁番带回来的帽子，还是巴依老爷戴的，就当做Lee的新年礼物送给他吧！”

冈纳暗自想象了一下Lee的大脑袋上戴着这顶圆不圆方不方的小帽子的情形，忍不住一阵恶寒。他抱着肩坐在床上，回了一句，“你开心就好。”

“行，又省下一笔！”阴阳开心地把鲜绿色的帽子叠好，盘算着过两天就给Lee送过去。

噫呼吁，正所谓天苍苍野茫茫风吹草低见牛羊万草丛中过片叶不沾身绿云回望合青帽入看无。


End file.
